


gladiolas

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Charles chuckled, kissing his forehead again and saying,Yes, my love, you the fiercest of felines.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	gladiolas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> For the prompt: _”cherik (if you're not burned out from fluff month), gladiolas (infatuation & remembrance)”_

Charles was joyously reading a thrilling novel on his e-reader, which was floating at the perfect height above his eyes that it allowed Charles to read reclined in bed, incredibly comfortable with his head piled on a perfectly fluffy pillow. His e-reader (a lovely gift from Hank that Charles absolutely adored) was floating in the air courtesy of Erik's wonderful mutation, and was allowing for Charles to comfortably read lying on his back.

“Do you remember...” Charles began and then trailed off as he read the next line of his novel and was sucked right back into an exhilarating world of a riveting romance between two men.

Another thing Charles loved about this century: openly queer literature.

Erik rolled over onto his front and threw his arm over Charles' stomach before he began running his hand along his side as his lips ghosted across his shoulder. Charles hummed happily, slipping his arm between Erik's stomach and the bed to grab his hip and pull him even closer, until his husband's head was pillowed in the crook of his arm. Erik’s lips trailed over his chest, placing sweet kisses to his skin and causing a shiver to run down Charles' spine.

He made a happy noise, flooding their mind-link with his hazy, comfortable pleasure, before wiggling back down and getting more comfortable against his pillow as Erik returned to his light doze, only now  _ his _ pillow was Charles' chest. It was easy to get lost in his story, spending another hour flipping through electronic pages with the hand not trapped under Erik's body, a soft smile tipping his lips up as the device floated at the perfect height for him to read.

Eventually, Charles yawned widely. It cracked his jaw and forced tears to pool in his eyes with its force. Erik made a snuffling noise as he dragged his face over Charles' skin, groaning tiredly himself. “What was that, Liebling?” Erik asked drowsily, his mind reaching out for Charles' and quieting down when Charles wrapped around his thoughts in a warm, mental-embrace.

“Just a yawn, darling,” Charles told him, tapping the devices' screen to check his progress. Oh goody, he was nearly finished!

“No,” Erik started, and then gave up to press a memory against Charles' mind instead of trying to speak anymore.

“Ah,” Charles hummed, tilting his head to the side as he tried to capture the train of thought he'd lost over an hour earlier. “I was just going to ask if you remembered the wretched days of our past when we had to lug around  _ physical _ books? I never could have read this comfortably laying down without this nifty invention.”

“I love you,” Erik told him sincerely. Charles smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss to the mop of hair over Erik's head—something he was incredibly jealous of, seeing as Charles hadn't had any hair in nearly a decade. He pressed his own love through their mind-link, knowing Erik had always enjoyed being able to feel just how much Charles cared for him.

_ I love you too, darling, _ Charles echoed through Erik's thoughts, enjoying the way Erik's psyche was curling around his own like a sleepy cat. Erik caught that thought and frowned, pressing the image of a fierce mountain lion into Charles' mind. Charles chuckled, kissing his forehead again and saying,  _ Yes, my love, you the fiercest of felines. _

Erik nodded, nose brushing Charles' pec, before he slipped back into a light doze, and Charles smiled as he went back to his story.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
